


Alternate ending for well scene 5x10

by Iguessnotthendearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I did it quickly, just kinda drabbling on, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iguessnotthendearie/pseuds/Iguessnotthendearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a quick fic about how I would have LIKED the well scene to go in 5x10. Let's just say it has a much happier ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate ending for well scene 5x10

Gazing down at Excalibur, Rumple refused to turn around. He didn't want to see her approaching, because he knew that chances were slim that she would. After all he had done... He could understand if she no longer wanted to be with him. He would still love her no matter what she chose. He was so used to rejection; from his father, Milah, his son, the "heroes"... He wouldn't be surprised if even the person who had stuck by him the longest left as well. Rumple only wished that Belle could see that his heart was true; that the darkness had truly been overcome and vanquished.

"You uh, you did it." He spun around at the sound of her sweet voice. "You won." She was smiling brightly as she walked closer.

Oh, to see her standing there. His heart became filled with joy- he didn't deserve for her to come, he knew that he never would, but how he loved to see her standing there, to see that she still wanted to be with him.

"And you came." He stepped down to gently grab her elbows. "I'm ready to do this right, put the past behind us. The monster that was inside me... He's gone now, Belle. The man is finally here, and I want to be the man that you deserve to be with, if I can ever make up for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry Belle." And it was true. After all that had happened, he was finally ready to devote himself to a relationship with his true love that was founded on trust, and most importantly, honesty.

"Rumple," Belle started, grabbing his arms, "I love you. And I will always love you." She looked around solemnly. "Do- do you remember when we were married here?" 

Rumple looked at her with those big, brown, sad eyes. "Of course I do love. I remember- I remember thinking how I would do right by you. But I lied to you and betrayed your trust. I- I was desperate to rid myself of the dagger's control... After being imprisoned by Zelena, and losing Bae to that witch," Rumple visibly shuddered, obviously still shaken up by the green witches' torment, "I just wanted to be free, even if the cost meant lying to you. But the power was never the thing I loved most. It was my greatest weakness."

Belle reached up and cupped his cheek, shaking her head. "Rumple... The man you are now, without the darkness... Is the man I've seen all along. The man behind the beast has always been there, but the demon that is the Dark One is a monster that had taken ahold of your heart. And I should have realized it sooner. It was almost too late." Her eyes started to water as she leaned in closer. "I-I almost lost you Rumple. Again."

"Oh Belle." Rumple cupped her cheek in return. "We haven't spent our life losing each other... We've spent it finding each other." 

With the words of their vows still hanging in the air, Belle closed the gap between them, her lips pressed to his. After several seconds they pulled apart, foreheads touching. Belle spoke softly, "Not everything can go back to normal. But I do know that I love you... And want to make this work. Let's start over, ok?"

Rumple smiled before answering, "I'd like that, sweetheart."

And arm and arm they made their way back to the shop, two true loves ready to start again.


End file.
